


Mission: Absolutely Spoil Victor Nikiforov On His Birthday

by StupidAnimeStuff (sunflowerwithfeelings)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Suggestive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor's #1 fan, Yuuri spoils Victor too much, but they're cute so it doesn't matter, implied conflict between Victor and his family, mention of Yuuri's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/StupidAnimeStuff
Summary: Yuuri remembers Victor's birthday is on Christmas Day and is told by Victor that he's never really celebrated either occasion since leaving home and becoming a professional skater. Yuuri, and his mom, will not stand for this and set out on a mission to smother him in presents and love alike.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while Santa was shimmying down my chimney tbh.

"Hey Victor!?" Yuuri called from the kitchen. His fingers paraded lightly onto the off-white countertops and in front of the toaster, which was on. Yuuri's eyes wandered up the ceiling, catching glimpse of the chandelier as he waited for a response. Yuuri wondered if he'd correctly spoken in Russian to Victor, but when he heard the padding of feet down the hall in front of the kitchen, he turned his head and let out a small sigh in relief.

"Yes, my love?" Victor replied, his voice bouncing off the high walls of the apartment. His waist was draped in a white towel, a hand massaging his wet hair with a smaller one.

"You said your birthday was on Christmas Day, right?"

"Yes, yes it is." Victor said, his voice stiffening a little. He made his way to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. "What about it?"

"Victor," Yuuri said in disbelief. "That's in two days!"

"Right you are again Yuuri."

"Why don't you spend it with your family Victor? You know, you never talk about them much. Are you on good-"

"Yuuri," Victor interrupted. He sighed and placed his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, their hands becoming intwined. "I'm not on amazing terms with my family like you are with yours. Before you became a part of my life, Christmas, and my birthday, were just normal days in the year. Now, I technically am spending this time with my family. You. You're my family Yuuri."

Yuuri felt a mental bullet rip through his heart. He felt horrible that a man he idolized had felt this way before meeting him. Now that he was utterly in love and in a relationship with Victor, it touched him on a much deeper level. "Thank you Victor. But really? You've never really celebrated?"

"Oh, I have in the past, plenty of times in my childhood. But since skating engulfed my life, I haven't really found time too." Victor said, his forehead now nuzzling into Yuuri's hair. He hummed softly as Yuuri leaned into his touch.

"Okay..." Yuuri trailed off. A lightbulb lit itself ablaze in his head, his inner workings fitting parts of his plan together. "This year," the excited brunet said. "It's going to be different!"

Victor smirked and let out a huff of air, he absolutely adored Yuuri when he knew he was planning something. "I'm excited already," Victor cooed as he placed a trail of kisses from Yuuri's scalp to the tip of his jawline.

Yuuri spun around in Victor's arms and softly pecked the corner of his mouth. Pulling back with a smile, he stared into Victor's sky blue eyes before initiating another kiss, this time deeper and with a little more sweetness to it.

The toaster behind the two men popped up the toasted bread and sent a frightened Yuuri crawling into Victor's fast grasp. Yuuri let out a tiny yell before Victor's arms enclosed around him, the mess of both of them stumbling backwards. Victor planted his feet and allowed Yuuri to catch his breath, smiling down at him. A blush sparked furiously on Yuuri's face, his chest heaving up and down.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuuri exclaimed, accidentally slipping into his native Japanese language. Victor's eyes widened as Yuuri spoke in a different language; he hadn't heard him speak Japanese in a while, it sounded almost completely foreign. Yuuri corrected himself in Russian, even though he knew he didn't have to. The couple burst into a fit of giggles as they wrapped each other in their arms.

-

By the clock on Victor's nightstand, it was one o'clock in the morning in Russia. Victor and Yuuri slept spooning, Victor's nose touching the back of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri laid, wide awake, as he reached across to the bedside, not letting his body move in fear of waking Victor up. Without his glasses, it was hard to tell what was where, but feeling around in the darkness, he touched the ice cold screen of his phone.

He picked it up and brought it closer to his face so he was able to read easily. The light blinded Yuuri once he clicked the phone on, quickly swiping up and lowering the brightness setting. Yuuri didn't move but stayed completely still, listening for any movement from Victor. Victor hadn't stirred in his slumber, so Yuuri took that as a go to continue his plan.

Pulling up his text messages, Yuuri opened a chat with him, his older sister Mari, and his parents. He typed out an explanation of the situation and his plan to solve it. An immediate response was sent from each, his mother most shocked out of all of them.

Yuuri smiled as he set his phone down, the cog-wheels of his plan turning. The darkness of the bedroom surrounded him again but he knew there was a fire lit on the far East corner of the world. Snuggling back up and into Victor, the young skater knew he had a long couple of days ahead of him.

-

It was the day of Christmas Eve and Yuuri sat devilishly in one of Victor's chairs that he now claimed as his own. It was a fluffy, plush, white chair that faced the fireplace upon the linoleum flooring. Opposite of it lay a sleek, black chair that Victor had repeatedly sat in, designating it as _his_ chair. A mug of hot chocolate sat snug in Yuuri's hands, the tip his nose tickled by the rising steam. His hands adored the warmth that the drink radiated. Yuuri's eyelids shut as he breathed in fresh air, with hints of steam every now and them.

"You're up early," Victor chimed as he made his way into the living room where Yuuri sat. His hands found their way to the brunet's shoulders and gently started to rub.

"I know, I just have a good feeling about today." Yuuri proudly stated, his head falling back and onto the rim of the chair. His eyelids fell open and he looked up at Victor, who simply smiled back down at him. He felt a fuzzy fabric on his cheek, probably Victor's robe.

"I'm glad," Victor said. He backed away from Yuuri and waltzed into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and setting his elbows down on the countertop. His eyes scanned the smooth green surface. "So," He took a bite of the apple. "What do you have planned for today?"

"That's for me to know," Yuuri turned his head so him and Victor held eye contact for a split second before turning back around. "And you to eventually find out."

Victor giggled as his teeth sank into the apple again. "I don't like surprises or secrets, but I'll allow them this once." He said, his voice muffled by the food.

Yuuri closed his eyes again and nodded. He took a sip of the hot chocolate, humming to himself as it slid its way down his throat, casting a warm feeling all over his body. His eyes fluttered open again and glazed over his phone screen. "You should get dressed, lovely."

Victor set his half eaten apple in the counter and smiled. "Do I get to know why?"

A simple "Nope," popped from Yuuri's mouth. Victor smirked and untied his robe, sliding it down his body and off his shoulders. He tossed it up in the air and draped it over Yuuri's face, making sure not to get it in his drink.

"Guess I better start than."

-

Yuuri, and his little knowledge of Russia, had studied all that morning, before Victor had woken up, about cute, hidden away places that he could treat Victor too. Getting off the St. Petersburg metro, the two walked hand in hand, Yuuri leading the way. Walking out of the station, the couple was met with a crowd of people getting both in and out of the station.

They turned down streets and corners till the throng of people they'd been swallowed in was almost non-existent. Victor's hand gave a gentle squeeze to Yuuri's, a thump playing itself into Yuuri's heart.

The brunet's head looked around from left to right till he spotted the cafe he had booked for him and Victor. Victor's face immediately lit up, and Yuuri knew exactly why.

The two were seated in a booth near a window. Bouncy wine red seats clashed with the brisk weather of Russia. A shocked yet endearing expression lay pressed on Victor's face.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You forget," Yuuri said. "I'm your number one fan."

The two let out a laugh and glanced over the menu. Yuuri had picked this one because in an interview Victor had done right before he won his first world medal, he said that this was his favorite spot to go. After that, constant practice and eventually flying to Japan stopped him from returning. Yuuri's Russian still wasn't perfect yet, so Victor had to order for him, the brunet embarrassed and blushing as he did so.

The two chatted before and during their meal, Yuuri wanted to keep Victor as constantly happy as he could. Just thinking about Victor going to practice or being alone during his birthday sent a pang into Yuuri's chest. He swore to himself that from then on, Victor would always have a reason to celebrate his birthday, even if it was just to make Yuuri happy.

After a long and eventful day, Yuuri and Victor stumbled into their grand apartment. Both had a mix of adrenaline, arousal, and alcohol running through their veins. Victor started to giggle as Yuuri closed the door, him being the more sober one out of the two.

"How did you do all of this?" Victor said, his hands holding Yuuri's cheeks.

"The question is more: Why did I do this? It's because I love you Victor. I love you so very much and I'm determined to make this time of the year your favorite time of the year."

"Being with you everyday makes everyday my favorite Yuuri, you didn't have to-"

Yuuri silenced Victor sentence with his lips crashing into the taller man's. Yuuri's hands ruffled through silver locks and pulled back for a moment. Their foreheads rested against each other's as he breathed out, "I wanted to. I always want to Victor. I want to spoil you and love you forever, Love."

The two red and tipsy lovers spun throughout their apartment, slowly making their way to their bedroom.

-

When Victor awoke, he awoke to an empty bed, something that's been happening rather often now that Yuuri had made it his life's mission to spoil Victor. He smiled into his pillow, selectively remembering the night before. The white sheet lay entangled in his legs, clothes from both men scattered the floor beneath the bed.

Victor rolled over to Yuuri's side and breathed in the scent of him. Smiling into the fabric again, he released a happy groan into the material. He flopped to his other side, his back now facing the door. Victor heard footsteps and the door knob jiggle before the door opened. Victor closed his eyes as he felt Yuuri's hand run down his naked back, trailing through the covers and squeezing his butt. Yuuri placed a light kiss on Victor's neck.

"Good morning birthday boy."

Victor hummed back and opened his eyes to meet rich brown irises staring back. Victor's hands reached up and grabbed the brunet's glasses, putting them on himself.

Yuuri blinked, he'd been taken aback by how hot Victor looked in his glasses. A heat rose to his neck and tips of his ears, Victor seeing and laughing at. Yuuri leant down and kissed Victor, feeling the other man's smile into it.

"Come on, get up. I have a surprise for you," Yuuri said smoothing Victor's hair in his palm.

"More?" Victor questioned, cocking his eyebrow.

Yuuri just smiled as he grabbed both of Victor's hands, hoisting his upper body out of the white sheets. Victor smiled and rubbed his left eye with the base of his thumb, looking back up and nodding to Yuuri. The brunet threw some pants at Victor as he started to climb out of bed.

Slipping out of the doorway with a long sock tied around his eyes, Victor walked hand in hand with Yuuri who was leading.

"What is the blindfold for?" Victor asked.

"Because I'm a huge sap."

"Can't argue with that."

Victor came to a stop as Yuuri did, his hands leaving the others. He felt hands tug at the back of his head where the sock was tied up.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Victor," Yuuri said kissing the back of Victor's neck as the sock slide off his face.

Victor was met with only something he thought only of a distant memory. The kitchen counter was lined in glittery, golden tinsel, spotted with white festive candles, all lit aflame. Next to that sat a dark green tree covered in multi-colored lights, golden plastic bulb ornaments sparkles against the light. Two ornaments sat in the front, two silver ice skates. A classic golden star sat as the trees topper. Underneath the evergreen, sat a huge pile of presents, both addressed to Victor and Yuuri, but mostly Victor. To the left, on the frosted windows, hung wreaths that matched the tree. The mantle of the fireplace was decked in golden mini trees and Santa hats, as well as extra tinsel from the kitchen.

The taller man blinked multiple times, taking in his wondrous surroundings. Words that had filled his mind moments ago, vanished into thin, sweet scented air.

"I-I.....Yuuri..." Victor stumbled over his tongue, not knowing what to do.

Yuuri pecked Victor's cheek, that instantly flickered pink to the touch. He lead him over to the tree and sat him on the floor. Picking up a brightly wrapped gift, he place it in Victor's hands. Victor just stared at it, so many emotions flooding his senses.

"Go on," Yuuri said. "Unwrap it!"

Victor's slender fingers gently tore the festive paper, a sudden nostalgia hitting him. He hadn't even gotten to what the gift was before locking eyes with Yuuri.

"Thank you so much, Yuuri. Really. I'm just so happy, I don't know what to do." Yuuri smiled at Victor, his mission was a complete success. He sat up and pecked Victor on the corner of his mouth. "Where did you get all of this? When?"

"Once my mom found out you haven't had a proper Christmas or Birthday in a while, she absolutely threw a fit. Mari helped her pick out and wrap everything. My dad mailed it all, along with what they got me for Christmas."

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, the present wedged in between them. Yuuri nuzzled his face into Victor's beck. Even though this wasn't his first holiday like it was for Victor, it still was by far Yuuri's favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks on my Christmas List soooooo...
> 
> Just kidding, but if you feel like it's worthy, thank you for leaving the above. Happy Holidays to everyone!
> 
> [You can find me here on Tumblr!](http://stupid-anime-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
